


Give Us A Moment

by Jenfly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Five Armies, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil had already lost the one he loved the most. Will he now lose his son, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Us A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **I have seen _TBotFA_ (twice) and the last scene between Thranduil  & Legolas broke my heart so I just had to write a happy ending for them. It's been a long time since I have last written fics in English (it's not my native language either) so bear with mistakes (there's probably lots of them). I'm not sure if those elvish phrases are right, I just used the first ones I found. This was meant to be Thrandolas (you know, father/son incest) fic but somehow it didn't feel right and this ended up being just a normal father-son relationship fic.**
> 
> **Hope you like this. :)**

Thranduil was furious and hurt. How dared Tauriel to claim that there was no love in him when everything he did was out of love? He pressed the silver blade against Tauriel's throat but someone stopped him before he could do anything regrettable.

”If you hurt her, you'll have to kill me first.” 

The words were like a stab straight to the heart and he stared at Legolas with utter disbelief and shock. Legolas stared him back so fiercely that eventually they both had to turn their gazes away. Thranduil couldn't move, he was too upset to do so. He stared at the ground feeling the tears burning in his eyes. For a moment he thought that Legolas would say something more, like that he didn't mean what he had said, but no – instead his son turned his back on him and left somewhere with Tauriel, leaving him standing there in the middle of the orcs and elves' bodies.

~ ~ ~

The Elvenking's gaze scanned over the bloody bodies lying on the ground. Nobody looked familiar to him but it still didn't ease his fear for the worst. The sight before him brought back those painful memories of the past but he couldn't dwell on those for long when he heard someone approaching. He looked up and met Legolas eyes. Relief rushed over him and he couldn't have been happier to see Legolas alive. However, the next words got his heart to shatter.

”I can't go back”, Legolas said and walked past him. The tears burned in Thranduil's eyes and he did everything he could to hold them back. He sighed staring at his son's back. He had suspected that something like that might happen but hearing those words was too much. They hit right to a sore spot. He had already lost the one he loved the most and now he was about to lose his son who meant a world to him. That was something he couldn't bear.

”Your mother loved you, more than anything, more than life.” Legolas stopped but didn't turn to him. Thranduil shut his eyes and let the tears free.

 _”Gi melin, ion nín”,_ the words were only a whisper but he knew that Legolas had heard them. He didn't dare to open his eyes, fearing that Legolas had already left. Then he felt hands on his cheeks, wiping away the tears. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to see Legolas looking at him with deep worry.  
”Please, don't go. I can't lose you too”, Thranduil's voice shook as he looked in those clear blue eyes. ”I'm sorry. About everything. That I wasn't there when you needed me the most, that I didn't... talk to you.”

Silence fell between them giving them both time to think about the situation and its meaning. To Thranduil this moment was important and meaningful for this was the first time he had opened his heart in centuries. It was a long time when he and Legolas had last shared this kind of moment. 

”It is I who should apologize. I was blind when I couldn't see that you're still hurting because of what happened in the past. And the thing I said to you earlier... I didn't mean it”, Legolas said quietly lowering his gaze to the ground.  
”I know you didn't mean it. But I understand why you did that. And you have a right to be angry at me.”  
”I'm not angry. I just...” Legolas started moving his gaze back to him. ”I have just missed you.”  
”Oh, my leaf...” Thranduil whispered in surprise. ”I have missed you too.” 

Gently he set his hand on Legolas' neck pulling him closer and giving a light kiss on his forehead. Legolas wrapped his arms around him, sighing deeply.  
”I love you, _ada._ ”  
Thranduil couldn't describe the instant effect those words had on him. He hadn't heard those for a long time and hearing them now... He felt warmth spreading in his chest, pieces starting to fall back into their places. For the first time in ages he felt that his brokenness could be fixed. 

”I love you too, _ion nín._ More than words can tell. I have already lost too much and I don't want to lose you. You're the light of my life.”  
Thranduil embraced Legolas tightly and wished he would never need to let him go.  
”I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you as long as you need me, even until the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Gi melin = I love you_   
>  _Ion nín = My son_
> 
> **Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
